Entre la Espada y el Corazón
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: Con movimientos precisos, tan rápidos que sonaban como el mismo soplo del viento, eso y nada mas, así era como trabajaba el mejor asesino de todo Japón. Pero ¿que pasa cuando el amor se interpone en tu camino?one shot inuyasha/ Kagome


**Entre la espada y el corazón**

_Con movimientos precisos, tan rápidos que sonaban como el mismo soplo del viento, eso y nada mas, así era como trabajaba el mejor asesino de todo Japón._

_Ante los ojos de cualquiera no pasaba mas allá de un muchacho… si en verdad supieran._

_Solo aquellos que poseían grandes cantidades de dinero podían contratarlo, él mataba sin preguntar, solo llegaba, tomaba el dinero y unas horas mas tarde llamaba para informar que su trabajo estaba hecho. _

_Nadie sabía nada sobre él más que su nombre… Inuyasha Taisho_

_En un oscuro departamento en la zona urbana y apoyado en una ventana se encontraba un joven de mirada ambarina y cabello negro, como las alas de un cuervo, miraba los grandes edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida, algo en su alma lo perturbaba, quizás esos antiguos años de infancia que paso en un pequeño pueblo muy lejos de ahí… pero eso ahora estaba en el pasado, y había muerto junto con la persona que él alguna vez fue._

_El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y calmadamente contestó_

-¿si?- _contestó, sabía que seguramente se trataba de un trabajo_

-necesitamos de tu talento

-¿Quién es la presa?

-una muchacha, no más de 21 años

-… siendo mujer sabes que te costará mas

-pagaré lo que sea- _dijo el sujeto al otro lado de la línea, en verdad estaba desesperado por deshacerse de la joven_

-entonces serán 15 millones… pero hablaremos mañana para aclarar detalles

-sabes donde encontrarme, a la misma hora de siempre- _y colgó_

_Ese hombre era un empresario conocido y respetado, pero lo que nadie sabía era que le gustaba meterse en problemas, y esta ocasión no debería de ser diferente, ya muchas veces lo había llamado, se había convertido en un cliente habitual, muchas veces eran asuntos con compañías extranjeras, rivales o de cualquier tipo que se metiera en su camino… pero algo le extrañó esta vez, su voz sonaba demasiado asustada, como si hubiese dudado mucho en llamarlo, pero ahora no importaba, mañana se verían y arreglarían todo, sería otro botín millonario que lo ayudaría a seguir llevando una buena vida._

_A la mañana siguiente muy temprano fue al lugar de siempre, era un antiguo restaurante francés, se sentó en la barra y esperó a su cliente el cual llegó a los pocos minutos, este llevaba gafas oscuras en un ridículo intento de ocultar su identidad._

-siéntate de una vez, estas haciendo el ridículo- _el sujeto se sentó a su lado, Inuyasha pudo notar el temblor de sus manos, con las cuales le pasó una carpeta_

-esto es urgente que lo hagas_- Inuyasha tomó la carpeta y la abrió, encontrando la foto de una hermosa joven de ojos chocolate y cabello azabache_- no puede pasar de esta semana

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-va a delatarme- _viendo entre mas papeles encontró un horario de clases_- ese es su horario, es imposible que la pierdas de vista, ella es muy responsable y sigue todo al pie de la letra, pero te lo pido… al morir… no quiero que sufra

-¿Quién es?

-es mi hija, Kagome_- al escucharlo no pudo ocultar su asombro_.

_Rivales, mafiosos, otros asesinos, mujeres infieles, todos habían sido presa suya, pero nunca un hombre había sido capaz de enviarlo a matar a su propia hija, algo muy grande debía estar ocultando si le temía tanto al ser delatado_

-… un trabajo, es un trabajo, si ya lo decidiste no puedo hacer nada- _contempló la fotografía de la chica y luego la arrugó entre sus manos_- para mañana estará muerta, les haré creer que fue un asalto común

-bien, entonces tendrás tu dinero a mas tardar mañana- _y dicho esto se fue, en el fondo de su alma no quería hacerlo, pero su propia hija lo estaba poniendo en un gran peligro y debía acabar con ello cuanto antes, después de todo, ella tenía un hermano que podía reemplazarla y hacer su cargo de conciencia mas ligero._

_Ya de vuelta en su "hogar" Inuyasha por primera vez en toda su vida se cuestionó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, se sentó y miró sus manos con desprecio ¿Cuánta sangre había pasado por esas manos? ¿Cuantos sueños había roto al matar a esas personas? Después de todo, en esa gran multitud había personas que solo querían ser felices, mujeres que huían con sus amantes porque sus esposos las golpeaban, y miles de historias como esas. Saco de nuevo la foto de su bolsillo y la estiró para verla mejor._

_Se notaba que aquella joven era buena, su dulce mirada lo decía todo, a su parecer había optado por el chantaje para ayudar a su padre, en realidad… mejor dicho… tal vez su intención no era delatarlo sino hacer que recapacitara, si, eso era lo mas probable._

_Estaba decidido, arriesgaría todo para poder probar que esa muchacha era inocente, al menos una vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien._

_Tomó los papeles de la chica y los miró minuciosamente recordando cada horario de clases en su universidad. Iría a ver como era realmente, pero… si lo descubrían… no, era mejor no pensar en eso, se acercaría hasta ella y que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, si el chantaje iba con malas intenciones la mataría sin duda, pero si no… muy contradictoriamente la salvaría._

_Salió a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente, quizás caminar un poco por el parque lo tranquilizara un poco, estaba muy ansioso por lo que se venía, mas que nada se diría que iba a romper sus propias reglas "matar sin preguntar" y "no dejar que los sentimientos se interpongan en su camino"._

_Miraba en el parque a los niños jugar con sus padres, y eso en verdad lo entristeció, se imaginó que Kagome alguna vez jugó de esa manera con su padre, ya que después de todo él también lo había hecho de niño. Estaba tan distraído que sin querer pasó a llevar a una persona que caminaba cerca de él dejándola tirada en el suelo, pensaba seguir sin disculparse (que era lo que habitualmente hacía) pero al ver de quien se trataba casi palideció, era ella, era Kagome, y sin darse cuenta la ayudó a levantarse, su mente no lo había pensado, simplemente reaccionó a ayudarla _

-… discúlpame, no me di cuenta_- dijo apenas articulando Inuyasha_

-descuida… gracias- _dijo Kagome ya de pie mientras contemplaba el rostro asustado de Inuyasha_- ¿te sucede algo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

-¿eh?... no, estoy bien

-disculpa, pero mi grupo me esta esperando- _dijo Kagome, para luego retirarse a y reunirse con su grupo de trabajo, ella estudiaba pintura, y estaban admirando el paisaje, por su parte Inuyasha se quedó pasmado, era mucho mas hermosa en persona, pero… no debía involucrarse, no, no podía, lo habían contratado para acabar con la vida de aquella frágil y hermosa mujer, pero no podía imaginar la idea de clavar un puñal en su vientre o cualquier otra forma de matarla, ya fuera con un arma de fuego o algo peor. Sacó de su bolsillo y miro el horario… su padre tenía razón, lo seguía al pie de la letra, si quisiera matarla sería lo mas fácil del mundo, ahora mismo podría ir y terminar con este trabajo, pero… algo dentro de si se lo impedía… ¿sería el hecho de que su padre halla mandado a matarla? ¿O… que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida?_

_En vez de pasear para despejar su mente se quedó observándola todo el resto del día, su risa iluminaba todo a su alrededor, él quisiera que una mujer lo hiciera reír de esa forma, ya apenas recordaba la última vez que sonrió… como sea, debía encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella, de entrar en su mundo y que rápidamente confiara en él. Se alejó y volvió a su departamento, se le había ocurrido una idea, pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaba moverse lo más rápido posible._

_A la mañana siguiente fue a la universidad de Tokio donde estudiaba Kagome y rápidamente la buscó en el salón con la mirada, cuando la encontró estaba sentada hasta la primera fila, se notaba que era una alumna aplicada. Como si nada se dirigió hasta ella y la saludo como si nada_

_-_creo que nos volvemos a encontrar- _dijo Inuyasha mientras que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer lo mas amable posible_

-tu eres quien me derribó ayer- _dijo Kagome para luego regalarle una de sus famosas sonrisas_

-mil disculpas, no era mi intención tirarte, es que a veces nos me doy cuenta de la gente que esta a mi alrededor

-no tienes por que pedirlas, era yo la que iba distraída, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-OH… eso… bueno yo… ahora estoy en esta universidad, me habían transferido hace una semana, pero yo de perezoso no quise venir

-¿en verdad?... no me pareces alguien a quien le guste la pintura

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces que te parezco?- _preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado para no seguir de pie_

-te ves como cualquier otro hombre al que solo le interesan los autos y el football- _ese comentario sorprendió al mismo Inuyasha, ya que Kagome había dado justo en el clavo, si no se encontraba asesinando bien podía estar descansando mientras veía un partido_

-eres mas perceptiva de los que pensé- _había sido una gran idea entrar en la misma universidad que Kagome, sus contactos habían servido a las mil maravillas, pero sin mas se había metido en un gran lío, ya que ciertamente él no tenía idea de pintura._

-bueno… si quieres saber algo puedes preguntarme

-¿en verdad?

-claro- _y diciendo esto le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, ¿en verdad le habían pagado para matar a esta joven? era muy amable, apenas lo conocía y ya le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, pero sin mas la imagen de cuerpo sin vida llegó a su mente, sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en ello, pero era casi imposible, al parecer su alma de asesino no lo quería dejar en paz_- ¿te pasa algo?

-no, nada

-¿te gustaría sentarte a mi lado?

-pensé que te sentarías con algunos amigos- _ante su comentario la sonrisa de Kagome se borró por completo_

-yo no tengo muchos amigos, las personas con las que estaba el otro día solamente eran mi grupo de trabajo, estaban conmigo por obligación… no porque realmente lo quisieran- _esperaba que esto desanimara a Inuyasha y se fuera como todos lo habían hecho hasta entonces, pero para su sorpresa este siguió sentado a su lado y simplemente sacó sus libros_

-entonces debo considerarme afortunado en ser el primero- _Kagome volvió a sonreír, sentía que podía confiar en este nuevo amigo y sin nada mas comenzaron con las clases._

_Para el final del día Inuyasha estaba mas que hastiado, era como si todo el día le hubiesen estado hablando en otro idioma_

-este fue el peor día de mi vida

-eso te pasa por no haber venido en una semana, perdiste el ritmo de la carrera

-… si, creo que eso fue, te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado Kagome

-oye… en todo este tiempo… yo nunca te dije mi nombre

-eso… lo vi escrito en la tapa de tu cuaderno… cierto yo tampoco me he presentado, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho

-Kagome Higurashi

-bien, entonces creo que nos veremos mañana Kagome

-de acuerdo, cuídate- _se despidió cortésmente y la vio alejarse, en eso caminó hasta la calle y un auto negro se paró en frente de él, la ventanilla se abrió un poco y por el pequeño espacio se asomaron los ojos del padre de Kagome_

-entra, necesitamos hablar- _obedeció y entró en el auto, el padre de la joven se encontraba desmoronado_- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-mi trabajo

-te ordené que la mataras, no que te acercaras a hacer amistad con ella

-descuide, no es lo que parece, usted mismo que pidió que no la hiciera sufrir, quiero hacerme su amigo para que cuando llegue el momento de matarla… bueno, ya me entiende

-entonces ¿para cuando será esto?

-tranquilo, dentro de unos días ya no tendrá de que preocuparse, solo debe esperar, su hija morirá tal cual lo acordamos- _el hombre saca de su maleta una bolsa de papel y se la da a Inuyasha_

-te pagaré por adelantado, espero que no tardes demasiado

-ya he matado muchas veces para ti, sabes que nunca fallo- _dijo mientras le dirigía una fría mirada con la cual le daba a entender que hablaba muy en serio_

-si, entonces ya márchate

_Inuyasha salió del auto y volvió a su departamento, esperaba que al día siguiente Kagome le diera un motivo para matarla, podía sonar así de mal, pero es que en verdad se encontraba muy confundido. Esta era una de esas veces en las que solo quería tomar un arma y acabar con su vida para siempre, miró sus muñecas y vio las cicatrices de cortadas en ellas, hacía muchos años atrás había tratado de suicidarse, siento él apenas un muchacho de 13 años_

-¿Qué hay en ti Kagome que me haces desear que vivas? Algo dentro de mi me impide matarte, pero- _miró con desprecio el dinero que había sobre la mesa_- ni todo este dinero equivale el precio de tu alma- _con nostalgia recordó las palabras de Kagome- "__yo no tengo muchos amigos"__, pues ahora él se iba a encargar de que todo eso fuese diferente- _yo seré tu amigo Kagome, ya nunca mas te sentirás sola, no quiero que sigas viviendo entre tanta soledad.

_Con el paso de los días ambos se fueron acercando, mientras que el padre de Kagome había depositado ciegamente su fe en Inuyasha, ya que veía con terror como cada día su hija volvía a casa sana y salva, pero esperaba que todo se acabara pronto._

_Pasaron tres semanas e Inuyasha no llevó a cabo el asesinato. El padre de Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no podía intervenir, temía que su hija al asustarse terminara por delatarlo y ese era un riego que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

_Mientras tanto en la Universidad Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados en una banca conversando_

_-_Inuyasha has aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo

-es muy fácil teniéndote a ti como mi maestra

-no digas tonterías, yo no hago mucho

-Kagome… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no quiero que me odies

-¿de que se trata?

-… ¿Por qué ayer estabas llorando? Te vi desde el estacionamiento

-no es nada

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo- _sin importar lo que dijera, Kagome no estaba dispuesta a desahogarse con él_

-en verdad no es nada Inuyasha

-si no me lo quieres contar, es porque realmente no confías en mi- _iba a marcharse, pero en eso Kagome lo toma de la muñeca haciendo que este vuelva a tomar asiento_

-prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-lo prometo

-es mi padre… su empresa esta haciendo cosas malas, él esta traficando drogas y armas al extranjero en medio de los pedidos de la empresa, para que así pasen desapercibidos

-¿no se lo has dicho a la policía?

-no puedo, es mi familia la que esta en peligro, le dije a mi padre que si no se detenía lo delataría, pero realmente no lo hice en serio, solo quería que recapacitara-_ por sus ojos comenzaron a correr las lágrimas, Inuyasha no pudo mas que abrazarla, era lo que él se había imaginado, aquella joven era incapaz de usar el chantaje de una forma tan vil_- si alguien llegara a enterarse no quiero imaginar lo que nos pasaría, por eso quiero que mi padre cambie

-entiendo, tranquila Kagome, tu no has hecho nada malo- _la siguió consolando hasta que esta sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos… no podía dejar de admirar ese rostro angelical, con una de sus manos lo acarició y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa, sabía que no podía enamorarse de ella, mas bien no debía ni quería, pero ¿Quién manda en el corazón? Este es ciego y nos hace cometer locuras. Tomó delicadamente su rostro y fijó su vista en sus labios, se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo darles un corto beso, ya que en ese momento la joven se había despertado_

-…lo siento, no era mi intención quedarme dormida

-no tienes de que disculparte Kagome

-es hora de que me vaya Inuyasha, se esta haciendo tarde y me esperan en casa

-Kagome… ten cuidado… no confíes en tu padre… si esta asustado porque puedas hablar intentará callarte de la peor forma posible- _tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le sucediera, había pasado mucho tiempo y él no había llevado a cabo su trabajo, era obvio que su padre estaría desesperado e intentara una locura, en la noche lo llamaría para hablar, necesitaba aclararle que Kagome no era ninguna amenaza y que era injusto acabar con su vida, había hecho bien en obedecer a su corazón y esperar, no se hubiese personado nunca el haber cometido tal estupidez de asesinar a una muchacha inocente._

_Al llegar la noche él se encontraba en su departamento estaba a punto de llamar al padre de aquella chica cuando su celular sonó_

-¿diga?- _no pudo evitar sentir nada mas que no fuera temor al escuchar el hilo de voz al otro lado de la línea_

_-_Inuyasha… necesito ayuda

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede?

-él… intentó matarme… mi padre… ¿puedes venir por mi?

-claro, dime donde estas

-en… la cafetería cerca de la universidad, por favor no te demores

-ahora mismo salgo- _la muchacha colgó, mientras que Inuyasha tomaba su chaqueta e iba por la joven al lugar acordado, cuando dio con ella se encontraba en un estado deplorable, estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas y lloraba de una forma que hasta el mismo Inuyasha se conmovió_- Kagome… ya estoy aquí- _la joven al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos_

-tenía tanto miedo

-ahora estas a salvo, vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, necesitas descansar

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su casa, en el camino se percató que tenía una herida de bala en el brazo, solo era un rasguño, pero no por eso no iba a curarlo, afortunadamente, ya tenía mucha experiencia con esta clase de heridas, ya que sus propios blancos nunca estaban desarmados_

-tu herida estará bien dentro de unos días

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-descansar, te ves agotada

-corrí toda la noche… ¿como pudo pasar esto?

-Kagome- _no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, siendo correspondido de inmediato-_ si te quedas aquí por un tiempo estarás a salvo, luego habrá que buscar un lugar mejor en el que puedas esconderte hasta que todo se calme, no tengo dudas en que tu padre te estará buscando ahora mismo

-tengo miedo, no quiero ni imaginar que me hará si llega a encontrarme

-no temas… yo te protegeré, ahora ve a dormir, hay que pensar en una idea para que tu padre no te persiga mas

-pero…

-te cedo mi cama, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá, te daré algo de ropa para que duermas mas cómoda

-no sé como agradecerte, además, por mi culpa te vas a meter en problemas- _si supiera que tenía a su futuro asesino en frente de ella no diría las mismas palabras, pero Inuyasha ya lo había decidido, la protegería sin importar que, pero antes que nada debía hacer algo para alejarla de su padre, y que así fuese libre para ir a donde quisiera._

_Cuando Kagome ya se hubo dormido, Inuyasha tomó el teléfono y llamó al padre de la chica, este tardó mucho en contestar, y cuando lo hizo se notaba que había estado bebiendo_

-¿diga?- _contestaron del otro lado de la línea_

-fuiste un idiota al querer hacer mi trabajo- _dijo Inuyasha mientras que aquel hombre reconocía su voz_

-tardaste demasiado, ahora ella esta afuera, se escapó y de seguro la policía viene por mi

-ella nunca pensó en delatarte, quería que cambiaras, te ama, eres su padre

-caíste en su juego, pensé que estarías mas atento a su comportamiento, ella no es así, solo busca a alguien que la proteja, cuando ya no le seas útil… quien sabe lo que te hará... ya varios guardaespaldas han muerto por protegerla, no dejes que entre en tu corazón

-… mañana, a las 9 recibirás la prueba de su muerte- _y colgó, al parecer la bebida estaba hablando por él, se notaba su nerviosismo y como quería manchar el nombre de su hija ante él- "__no dejen que entre en tu corazón"_ –_ esas palabras rondaron toda la noche por la mente de Inuyasha, al parecer Kagome le había hablado de él a su padre, su corazón había sido cautivado por esa hermosa joven que ahora dormía en su cama, su blanco perfecto no era mas que la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, su padre imaginó que ante este obstáculo no podría matarla, no tendría las agallas para manchar sus manos con la sangre de aquella joven, quiso hacer el trabajo él mismo, pero fue un error del que se alegra, ahora que tenía a Kagome con él sería mucho mas fácil llevar a cabo el plan que se gestaba en su mente._

_A las 7 de la mañana Inuyasha entró en su cuarto y vio a Kagome dormir placidamente en la cama, le dio mucha pena el tener que despertarla, pero la hora se estaba acercando y había mucho que hacer._

-Kagome, despierta- _la joven al oír su voz sonrió, pero luego se asustó y se sentó de golpe en la cama-_ tranquila, estas en mi departamento ¿lo recuerdas?

-si- _su respiración antes agitada ahora comenzaba a normalizarse, Inuyasha estaba deleitado viendo su pecho subir y bajar, su ropa en verdad la hacía ver muy sensual, mas sus pensamientos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad_

-escucha, tengo una idea para que tu padre te deje en paz, pero deberás confiar en mi

-… confío en ti Inuyasha- _sus palabras lo conmovieron, llegando a hacer que se sintiera mal de lo que le habían ordenado hacer, matarla _

-sígueme, esto de seguro te parecerá una locura, pero ten fe en que funcionará- _caminaron hasta el baño y para el asombro y horror de Kagome este se encontraba manchado de sangre por todas partes, las paredes, la cortina, como si se hubiese cometido un asesinato_

-¿Qué es esto?- _preguntó horrorizada _

-aquí se cometió tu asesinato, le haremos creer a tu padre que estas muerta

-¿y funcionará?

-si, créeme, funcionará

-¿y que debo hacer?

-ponte la ropa que traías ayer y acuéstate en el suelo, yo me encargaré del resto- _Kagome obedeció a ciegas y pronto estuvo recostada en la tenebrosa escena_

-no es sangre de verdad ¿cierto?

-no, no lo es- _le quitó el vendaje de su brazo y manchó su ropa con un poco de la sangre falsa, luego tomó una cámara fotográfica y la observó_- ahora cierra los ojos y relájate, voy a tomarte unas cuantas fotos para enviárselas a tu padre.

_El flash de la cámara retrato a la perfección la sangrienta escena, era imposible que alguien pudiera descubrir su engaño, ya que el mismo había preparado todo cuidadosamente, le enviaría de inmediato las fotos a su padre y luego vería que hacer con Kagome, era obvio que no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, todo el mundo la conocía, por ser la hija de un respetado empresario, lo mas seguro para ella sería sacarla del país. _

-con eso será suficiente, ya puedes levantarte

-Inuyasha, no tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias, te estas arriesgando mucho al ayudarme

-por ti… cualquier riesgo vale la pena- _Kagome sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó al igual que Inuyasha, ella lo notó y se apresuró a salir de aquella habitación._

_El rostro de Kagome se encontraba a mas no poder de enrojecido, en el fondo de su corazón no podía evitar querer a Inuyasha, era el primer amigo que tenía, pero todo se le estaba saliendo de control, se estaba enamorando de él, pero tenía miedo de que su padre intentara hacerle daño_

-Kagome… - _no lo resistió más y se abalanzó en los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras que sus labios se unían a los suyos, Inuyasha la abrazó a pesar de que las ropas se estaban manchando de sangre, y así se quedaron por varios minutos, hasta que se separaron, los labios de la chica se encontraban rojos e hinchados, lo cual la hacía ver mas hermosa ante sus ojos _

-no quiero ponerte en peligro- _tenía miedo que su padre descubriera donde estaba y dañara a Inuyasha_

-y no lo harás… yo puedo cuidarme bien solo

-pero… yo no quiero que tu estés solo, quiero quedarme contigo, pero… mi padre

-escucha… esto es muy difícil para mi- _dijo mientras que tomaba su rostro delicadamente con sus manos, haciendo que toda su atención estuviera en él-_ pero quiero que te vayas del país, que me olvides y que nunca mas vuelvas- _con estas palabras el corazón de ambos se hacía mil pedazos, Kagome lo miró directamente mientras que este le daba un boleto de avión- _este avión te llevará a Estados Unidos, a Chicago para ser mas exactos

-no quiero

-¡escucha! Me obedecerás y te irás a esa ciudad, vete a un lugar donde yo nunca pueda encontrarte, no importa donde sea solo procura que nadie te reconozca, es por tu bien- _le entregó una mochila la cual Kagome abrió y esta estaba llena de dinero_

_-_¿de donde sacaste tanto dinero?

-este dinero… me lo dio tu padre a cambio de que te matara… soy un asesino a sueldo, esa es la verdad, la única verdad que te he dicho hasta ahora- _Kagome estaba en shock, el hombre que amaba pensaba en matarla_

-entonces tu…

-tu padre me pagó para silenciarte, pero yo nunca pude hacerte daño… rompí mi regla mas preciada "no dejes que los sentimientos se interpongan en tu camino", me enamoré de ti, por eso prometí… me prometí que te pondría a salvo- _Kagome lo abofeteó y el estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar tras lo cual ella comenzó a llorar amargamente _

-yo… siempre lo supe, sabía de antes que mi padre había contratado a un asesino para matarme, ayer… me dijo que eras tu, pero no quise creerle, hasta que… te oí hablar por teléfono… te amo… y me duele tanto hacerlo

-perdóname- _se arrodilló ante ella, la tomó de las manos y agachó la cabeza. Kagome no sabía que hacer, lo habían contratado para matarla, pero él le había salvado la vida al ayudarla a _ _escapar de su padre. Se soltó de las manos de Inuyasha y fue a otra habitación a cambiarse de ropa_

-adiós Inuyasha- _él no la detuvo, sabía que era lo mejor, fue hasta su oficina mientras veía como ella salía de su departamento, le envió las fotos a aquel padre, el cual quedó destrozado al ver las terribles imágenes. En eso su teléfono sonó, tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible contestó, el sujeto al otro lado de la línea le dio una noticia que hizo que sus lágrimas desaparecieran de inmediato y su expresión cambiara a una de ira._

_Inuyasha contemplaba las fotos de él y Kagome juntos, estas últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida, hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido el amor de otra persona, la calidez de su corazón, ya no se sentía solo, pero lo mejor era dejar que Kagome lo odiara aunque eso lo destruyera por dentro, pero no importaba cuan lejos se fuera, el siempre la amaría._

_Era más o menos medio día, hace más de dos horas que Kagome se había ido de su departamento, y para estas alturas ya debería estar camino a Estados Unidos. Estaba de lo mas distraído cuando su celular volvió a sonar, contestó y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar la voz del otro lado, era el padre de Kagome_

-¡¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?!- _dijo con furia el hombre al otro lado de la línea_

-no sé de que me estas hablando- _tratando de sonar tranquilo_

-mi hija no esta muerta, las fotos que me enviaste son falsas, sabía que te habías enamorado de Kagome, y conociéndote ya hasta te habrás acostado con ella

-no toque a tu hija, y te juro que no importa lo que hagas, no la podrás encontrar- _dijo al fin victorioso_

-¿y para que crees que sirven los detectives privados?... vuelo 508 con destino a los Estados Unidos, ve las noticias, ahí te podrás informar- _y sin nada mas que decir cortó, Inuyasha desesperado encendió la televisión y vio sin poder creer lo mismo en todos los canales, el avión en el que había viajado Kagome se había estrellado en el mar poco después de despegar._

_Era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a un accidente de tal magnitud, llevó sus manos a la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, había enviado a Kagome a su muerte, la había asesinado, no intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho, le había insistido en que se fuera, y le dio motivos para hacerlo, pero esto no se quedaría así, vengaría su muerte sin importar que._

_Se dirigió a su habitación y de una maleta sacó tres armas 9 ml, ya cargadas, las escondió entre sus ropas y salió a toda prisa de su departamento, iba por la cabeza del padre de Kagome._

_En menos de media hora estaba en la reja de entrada, su sangre hervía de rabia y cuando los guardias lo reconocieron no dudaron ni un segundo en dispararle, por órdenes del feje de esa casa, Inuyasha gracias a su destreza pudo hacerles frente sin problemas y acabarlos en un segundo. _

_A medida que avanzaba por la casa, los sirvientes y guardias que quedaban lo dejaron pasar, en señal de respeto y miedo, no querían ser asesinados, mientras que Inuyasha caminaba hacia el estudio donde de seguro estaba el padre de la chica, su mirada estaba perdida, y no podía para de llorar, estaba seguro que aunque matara a aquel hombre su alma no encontraría paz. Para cuando logró llegar este hombre se encontraba con un arma en sus manos, le estaba apuntando, pero sus manos temblaban, en eso Inuyasha pareció salir un minuto de su trance_

-¿así le apuntaste a Kagome cuando le disparaste?... menos mal, si tus manos no hubiesen temblado en verdad la habrías matado

-¡aléjate de mi!

-tienes un pecado que pagar- _avanzó sin prisa a su objetivo, sacó el arma y comenzó a apuntarle, en eso el padre de Kagome al ver que su final estaba cerca disparó, pero la bala sólo rozó el brazo de Inuyasha, este ni siquiera se inmutó ante la herida, con la mano que tenía libre apartó el arma de su atacante y colocó la suya en su cabeza_- no eres mas que un niño jugando con fuego, lo mejor hubiese sido que siguieras el consejo de tu hija, ella era muy sabia… pídele perdón

_El hombre muy asustado hizo lo que Inuyasha le dijo, y con lágrimas en los ojos pidió perdón_

_-_perdóname Kagome

-dile porque le pides perdón

-perdóname por no haberte escuchado, pero solo quería que ustedes vivieran una buena vida, por favor, perdóname Kagome, hija- _cuando Inuyasha escuchó esto jaló el gatillo y acabó con su vida, dejó el cuerpo sin vida tirado en medio del suelo y sin nada mas que hacer volvió a su departamento, mientras que subía por las escaleras no podía evitar seguir llorando por la pérdida de Kagome, sacó sus llaves y al ver la puerta de su hogar no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí acostada en el frío suelo se encontraba Kagome, sana y salva, los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron y corrió a abrazarla, para así saber que no se trataba de un sueño, la joven despertó al sentirlo y lo miró directamente a los ojos_

_-_Inuyasha, estas llorando- _con una de sus manos secó las lágrimas del joven, las cuales no dejaban de brotar_

-estas viva- _entraron de nuevo al departamento, Inuyasha se cambió de ropa y curó la herida de bala en su brazo izquiero. Apenas podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, y cuando salió al encuentro de Kagome esta le devolvió la mochila con el dinero_- no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que…?

-nunca subía al avión, todo este tiempo estuve en el parque

-pensé que me odiabas- _dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz _

-… trata de entenderme, tenía miedo de ti, pero a la vez no, te amaba… mejor dicho… te amo, por mas que quise sentir odio por ti no lo logre, por eso volví… solo cuando estoy contigo… no me siento… sola- _sus palabras sanaban su corazón, pero su sola presencia lo había devuelto a la vida, no pudo contenerse mas y la besó, con pasión y desesperación a la vez, ella le correspondió y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía profundizando mas aquel beso, Inuyasha la abrazó para que no pudiera escapar y ella solo pasó sus manos por el cabello del chico a quien ahora estaba a punto de entregarse, ambos podían sentir el nerviosismo del otro, pero por alguna razón no querían detenerse, esta razón era simplemente el amor._

_La condujo hasta su habitación y en ese lugar la hizo suya una y otra vez hasta que pudo sentir cada centímetro de la piel de esa delicada mujer. Para cuando terminaron de hacer el amor Kagome dormía placidamente entre sus brazos y él la siguió hasta ese mundo donde todo puede ocurrir._

_Cuando despertó Kagome se encontraba mirando las cicatrices en sus muñecas, con algo de vergüenza las apartó de su vista, pero al parecer ella quería una explicación._

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- _preguntó curiosa, ya antes las había visto, pero no había tenido el valor para encararlo _

-… no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, además pasó hace mucho tiempo

-yo quiero saber, quiero conocerte… por favor- _ ya dándose por vencido decidió hablar de una buena vez, quizás de esa forma su espíritu pudiera estar mas tranquilo_

-… esto pasó hace 7 años, yo vivía con mi familia en un pueblo muy rural, lejos de aquí, mi familia era muy humilde y vivía de la tierra, éramos muy felices, pero… las cosas cambiaron cuando mi padre murió, mi madre volvió a casarse… lo hizo mas por obligación que por amor… y ese sujeto nos trajo la ruina, a mi y a mi hermano nos obligaba a trabajar sin descanso y lo ganado con las cosechas se lo gastaba en licor y en apuestas… con el tiempo los castigos que nos daba eran mas severos, y un buen día mi madre ya no aguantó mas y lo echó de la casa, pero él volvió… y… acabó matándola junto con mi hermano, él trató de protegerla, pero el tipo iba armado, yo me salvé porque estaba fuera de casa, aún así, él me vio, pero no me mató

-eso es terrible pero ¿A dónde fuiste luego de eso?

-a un orfanato, otra familia me adoptó y me dio su apellido, pero yo no lo quería, lo que quería era estar con mi familia, sentirme querido de nuevo… y un día… me encerré en el baño y me corté las venas… perdí mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente como para morir, si había sobrevivido era por algo… cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me emancipe y recuperé el apellido Taisho… tras lo cual… busque al asesino de mi familia… estaba casado y tenía tres hijos, la historia se volvía a repetir, también los maltrataba… fue la primera persona a la que asesiné

-¿alguien mas sabe esto?

-eres la única, nunca antes me dejé conocer por nadie, los demás con suerte sabían mi nombre… quizás… y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez aquella vez sobreviví para encontrarme contigo, quizás tu eres quien puede borrar todas estas cicatrices que tengo… tanto en mi cuerpo, como en mi alma

-… gustosa lo haré- _con delicadeza tomó su mano y besó con ternura la cicatriz de su muñeca- _quiero ser parte de tu vida, que puedas confiar en mi

-yo quiero que estés en mi vida, pero date cuenta que no puedes vivir al lado de un asesino

-eso es cierto, pero dime Inuyasha ¿Por qué te convertiste en asesino?- _hasta ahora nadie le había hecho esa pregunta, hasta él mismo no sabía con exactitud su respuesta_- veo en tus ojos que no es tu deseo el matar, es otro motivo el que te impulsa a hacerlo

-si, tienes razón, hay algo mas… quizás sea porque matar es lo único que puedo hacer bien y cuando lo hacía sentía que acababa conmigo mismo, quería dejar de ser este animal tan despreciable… porque ya no podía volver a tratar de suicidarme

-hoy has dejado de ser un animal, y has vuelto a ser humano… entiéndelo Inuyasha… yo quiero que estemos juntos siempre

-Kagome- _con delicadeza tomó su rostro y lo llenó de besos, no quería dejarla ir, pero tenía que, de seguro nadie dejaría pasar el último asesinato que había cometido- _escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte- _Kagome vio la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Inuyasha, no podía saber que era con exactitud, pero podía sentir que bueno no era_

-cualquier cosa que hayas hecho deberás pagarla… pero ten por seguro que yo te estaré esperando- _era como si le hubiese leído la mente, no dijo nada, y vio como Kagome se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse… ella lo esperaría, sin duda alguna ella lo esperaría_

_Mas tarde Inuyasha se encontraba junto con Kagome, estaba disfrutando de un último beso antes de partir, ambos estaban acostados en el sofá, ella no quería dejarlo partir, pero era la única forma de comenzar de nuevo_

-estas tomando la decisión correcta- _dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba el cabello de Inuyasha _

-no quiero que vayas a verme, quiero que me recuerdes justo como soy ahora- _Kagome empezó a llorar pero de inmediato fue consolada por unos amorosos brazos _- hay dinero suficiente para que vivas sin problemas, todo lo que hay en este lugar es tuyo, puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo

-te defenderé… no importa que

-… muy bien_- y le dio un corto beso a esos dulces labios con los que se había embriagado hace unas cuantas horas. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y desde ahí le arrojó las llaves a Kagome- _no te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar_- y por fin se marchó, iba a entregarse, a confesar el crimen que había cometido, su último crimen, el del padre de Kagome._

_En menos de lo que pensó se encontraba esposado y listo para ser enjuiciado, pero gracias al testimonio de Kagome, donde decía el tráfico que realizaba su padre, el intento de asesinato y el atentado del avión el juez tuvo consideración y le dio tres años de prisión, tras los cuales Inuyasha esperó impaciente poder salir para volver al lado de Kagome, ya que, como se lo había prometido, ella nunca fue a visitarlo…_

_Tres largos años después… _

_Se sentía como un hombre nuevo, al fin podía volver con la conciencia limpia junto a su amada Kagome. _

_Ya fuera de la cárcel se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría Kagome, no le había dicho que saldría de la cárcel ese mismo día, pero de todas formas lo único que esperaba es que su amor por él siguiera intacto._

_Tocó la puerta y pronto la puerta fue abierta por ella… era como un sueño, y Kagome era un ángel. Al verse, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y esa joven solo corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas_

-has vuelto- _dijo al fin ella_

-si, y esta vez será para siempre_- la contempló de pies a cabeza para luego volver a abrazarla­-_ estas mas hermosa que nunca

-tu también cambiaste mucho- _acarició su rostro y luego lo besó, como no lo hacían hace ya muchos años_

-extrañaba tanto tus besos- _volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez algo dentro del departamento llamó la atención de Inuyasha-_ Kagome… ¿Por qué hay tantos juguetes?

-Inuyasha, hay alguien que quiero presentarte- _lo condujo hasta el interior del lugar y en el centro del departamento había un pequeño niño jugando en el suelo_- su nombre es Inuyasha… y es nuestro hijo

-¿nuestro hijo?

-esa tarde en que estuvimos juntos yo me quedé embarazada, este niño es el fruto de nuestro amor- _Inuyasha se acercó hasta su hijo, y vio aquellos ojos dorados como los suyos, efectivamente era su hijo, no había duda_

-se parece mucho a mi

-por eso lleva tu nombre

-no sabes cuan feliz me haces- _toma al pequeño y lo abraza, mientras que este solo lo ve con extrañeza-_ muchas gracias Kagome, este es el regalo mas bello que me han dado

-gracias a ti Inuyasha este pequeño me ayudó a aguantar tu ausencia, me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante

-te prometo que vamos a empezar una nueva vida, este pequeño tendrá un buen hogar

-eso ya lo tiene Inuyasha, hasta ahora solo le hacías falta tu

-Kagome… quiero que te cases conmigo, que ante todo el mundo seamos una familia

-claro que quiero, te amo Inuyasha- _sonríe-_ amo a los dos Inuyasha- _ y volvió a besar a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón._

_Ahora Inuyasha tenía otro motivo para reconstruir su vida, no permitiría que su hijo y su esposa pasaran por lo mismo que él, ellos tendrían una buena vida, pero buena en cuanto a amor, mientras fueran felices no importaba nada mas, abrazó a ambos como si el mundo no importara, olvidando así toda su estadía en prisión._

_De ahora en adelante aquel asesino sin corazón había quedado atrás para siempre, ya que una mujer había acabado con él, sin más este sucumbió ante el amor de Kagome, y esperaba que por mucho tiempo siguiera siendo así._

_Alzó la vista hacia la ventana y lo mas sorprendente sucedió, frente a él estaba su familia, la cual le sonreía, ahora había encontrado la felicidad por la cual habría de vivir, mas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y supo que en ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba conociendo lo que era ser feliz_

_Fin_


End file.
